


All Bets Are Off

by jonesparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bet/Relationship, Competition, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesparker/pseuds/jonesparker
Summary: Peter and MJ experienced one, awful blind date in the past with one another, and on said date they quickly realized there was no chance of a future relationship. Disagreements flew and choice words were said; but specifically, after arguing about the difference between male and female sexuality, they made a bet. Swearing to the other that they couldn't go without sex and or any type of sexual interaction for a year. Now, a years passing, without seeing one another, and having their friends keep track of her certain encounters, they're prepared to continue the bet for as long as the other caves. However, maybe the bet was something that could potentially bring them closer than ever before.





	1. The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am super pumped to be starting this! Also, they are 21 in this fic and almost done with college! :)  
> I will hopefully update once a week but idk! I'll be updating/posting Chapter 1 TONIGHT! HOPE YOU ENJOY! (a/n: i won't be referring to Peter has spider man, which means spider man won't even be mentioned!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written as a Prologue, so that's why it's short :)

March 10th, 2:46 p.m.

"Dude, this is the one thing I asked you not to fucking do."

Peter's fingers raked through his sweaty hair as he leaned against the counter top. Ned had his arms out by his sides, mouth open and ready to dodge the situation Peter was about to deck him with. 

"It's not that big of a deal! Just go on the date and then you'll never have to see her again!" Ned's voice was pitched with worry as he scaled Peter's features; they were twisted with annoyance and hastiness as Ned convinced him to do the one thing he told him he never wanted to do in the first place. 

Peter's lips were pursed into a thin line, his hazel eyes rolled up as he shook his head at the ceiling, attempting to brush off and release the small amount of anger that was building up in the bottom of his stomach at the moment. His chest was heaving, arms folded across it and hair sprawled in front of his forehead as they stood in intense yet comfortable silence with one another for minutes. 

Ned inched closer and placed his hands on his hips, clicking the roof of mouth with his tongue, careful not to enrage Peter anymore than he already was. 

The apartment the two of them shared was ransacked with random gym shorts thrown across the floor; the kitchen was accompanied by empty beer cans and bottles on every corner of the counter. The window was slightly ajar, allowing a slight breeze to brush past the two boys standing hastily apart from one another. 

Peter's elbow straightened as he leaned back on the counter, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, and moving his line of sight to focus on a bent beer can sitting upright by the blender. 

"Ned," Ned's attention snapped to his friend before him, the air in the room growing thick with anticipation as Peter scaled his eyes down and around the messy room before meeting his eyes with a wave of irritation. 

"If you buy my meals for the next two weeks, I'll fucking do it."

"Yes!" Ned's lips parted with excitement before running up giving Peter a massive hug. 

Peter pushed back, a disgusted look on his face, "Dude," clarifying there was no need for him to become all sentimental. 

Ned released, clapping his friend in the back reassuringly, "Really, thanks bro."

Peter waved his hand, writing him off, "Yeah, yeah. Just tell me where and when." He muttered, walking back to retrieve a drink from the fridge. 

"Uh, tomorrow night, eight o'clock, and it's at Seasons." Ned leaned down on to the counter, watching Peter take a sip from his drink and then proceed to almost choke on it. 

"Seasons?!" Peter's voice grew high, the swig of coke he took lodging in his throat. Ned furrowed his eyebrows and waited for him to wipe the upchuck of the drink off his chin. 

Peter coughed heavily, wiping his chin with his flannel before slamming the can back down on to the kitchen table, "That place is out the ass! I can't afford that!"

Peter was about to goddamn lose it. There was no way Ned would force his ass to go on a blind date to Seasons of all places. He was a twenty-year-old college student for fucks sake, he didn't have that kind of money just lying around.

Ned rolled his eyes, "You'll be fine. Just order the cheapest thing on the menu." He shot Peter an obvious type look, causing him to release an aggravated sigh. "Besides, if I'm covering your ass for the next two weeks, you have nothing to worry about."

Peter shrugged in agreement, looking off to the side as he contemplated the turn of events he was about to uphold, licking his dry lips in irritation. 

Ned leaned back, making his way towards the fridge for a drink, "You got this!" he shouted provokingly, yanking on the handle as he nudged Peter with his shoulder. 

Peter's jaw tightened to refrain from releasing yet another exasperated sigh. He didn't care anymore what it took for Ned to get off his back, he just wanted the deal to be over. 

But, before retrieving his things and escaping back to his room, he shot Ned a look of acknowledgement and suspicion, "Who is she?" 

"Michelle Jones. Don't worry, you'll love her."


	2. The Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! i hope you all enjoy!!:)

_**March 11th, 8:47 p.m.** _

MJ rested her chin harshly against her fist, leaning one elbow on the marble table top; lips tightly pursed as he breathed out an anxious yet irritated sigh.

Her brown eyes scanned the area before her, soaking in the expensive and eloquent images racing around. The lights were dim across the restaurant, the only glow emitting from small lamps perched on the sides of each table. Couples were seated close to one another, gazing into the other's eyes as a server dressed in all black clothing poured them another glass of champagne.

Her ears carried her eyes across the area and to the front, hearing the slight pumping of the revolving door revealing two more sets of couples. She removed her elbow and sat up straight in the comfy booth, smoothing down the napkin that was placed neatly in her lap. She looked down at her phone, checking the time as it seemed to be slowly inching by.

8:38 p.m. This guy was almost _forty_ minutes late.

She looked up from her dimly lit phone screen as an exasperated sigh escaped from her softly pinkened lips. This was one of the last things she had wanted to do, but Liz had begged her for days, and she was just desperate to hear the end of it. When finding out that she was attending her first blind date, her thrilling attitude was much less to show. So, she had decided to at least try and make the best of it so Liz would stop annoying her about it for the last time.

She had attempted to at least try slightly for the guy, yet she still wanted to wear something that didn't look like she was trying too hard. So, she had thrown together a simple purple sundress and sandals; hair thrown up in a half up, half down messy bun with minimal makeup adorning her face. She had figured that if this guy had no idea what she looked like, she didn't have to try to upscale herself a couple notches. It was just one, quick, _meaningless_ , blind date.

But, what she hadn't planned on was this guy being almost an hour late. The arrangements were set by Liz and whoever else, so she just listened and did the easiest part, showing up.

The forty-two minutes that had passed were inching by so incredibly plodding, MJ was considering to give up and just fucking leave. What was the point? Waiting for years on a guy she didn't know, and allowing him to stand her up like this? _No_ , she wouldn't permit herself to grant an asshole like him that kind of satisfaction. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as if this was the most ridiculous turn of events in the world before reaching for her phone; preparing to embarrass herself as he trudged past the hostess that seated her in the first place.

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry I'm a little late."

MJ's head snapped as soon as she had one leg outside of the booth. Her tired eyes were met with a boy standing directly across from her, a guilt-stricken look pouring over his features. He was adorning a blue, button up dress shirt and khaki pants. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and MJ took a quick note of how attractive she thought that was. She observed him for a few seconds more, finding his eyes were a bright brown that reflected mischievously from the glow of the small table lamp.

She slowly slipped her right leg back underneath the table and sat her napkin into her lap once more s she prepared herself for what she would say at his extreme belated arrival, "Oh, uhm, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Her voice squeaked, pitching slightly as she forgave him on the spot.

She cursed herself lightly for seeming like such a pushover. The boy smiled with just his lips pressed tightly together, scooting into the opposite of the booth. She eyed him carefully as he unwrapped his silverware and set it carefully in front of him. The seconds ticking by felt awkward as silence soon ensued amongst the two of them.

"I'm Michelle Jones. But, most just call me MJ." She nervously stuck her hand across the table, waiting for him to envelope it in his for a quick second.

"Peter...Parker," he replied, shaking her hand politely.

MJ felt the strength behind it and smiled slightly, releasing it just as quickly. She retreated her attention to the menu and silently observed the list of courses.

Peter seemed to do the same, his energy levels rising as he witnessed the cute girl before him sit with a soft smile across her lips. He noted how he found her somewhat inviting, and calm in a specific way. She seemed as if she had experienced this awkward type of situation numerous times before.

MJ quickly glanced up at Peter from her menu every couple of seconds, just to make sure his soft features didn't reveal and sign of regret or irritation to be sitting across from her for the next hour. Although his thin features displayed a normal, casual type of manner, he demonstrated a slight awareness of a subdued state. She frowned somewhat before rolling the thought off her shoulders, deciding to focus intently on the thought of her experiencing a fun, lighthearted dinner with the cute boy known as Peter Parker sitting before her. Hey, who knows where it might lead, _right?_

-

"Are you on _fucking_ crack?!"

"What?"

MJ's eyes were wide with surprise as she sat cold in her spot, shocked by what she had just witnessed take place before her. Both of her hands were slammed onto the table in exasperation, her lips forming an 'o' to aid her in portraying her feelings at this moment in time. She felt her heart beat pacing rapidly as her veins flushed with a jolt a energy.

The heat and chagrin building up inside of her were flooding together to form a look of complete astonishment at the site in front of her, "Did you just answer a booty call?" she shouted, left hand throw out into the air as it was matching the hysteria she about to throw herself into.

Peter flipped the screen of his phone over, hiding the caller I.D. titled 'Ashley #2' as it lit up on his phone once again. His eyes were circled with slight fear as he watched the girl throw her napkin onto the table and folded her arm over her chest in defense.

He attempted to speak up, lips parting barely enough for a slip of a breath before MJ cut him off harshly, "I didn't want to come to this in the first place, and the fact that you have audacity to sit here and take a booty call in the middle of the res-"

"Woah, wait. The last thing I wanted to do was come on this date!" Peter cut her off, putting his hand up in a backlash of defense as his voice grew.

The restaurant seemed to have died down due to the the level of their voices rising. The table next to the turned around, shooting them an aggravated glare before whispering lowly to one another. MJ's eyes darkened, glazed over with hatred for Peter, scoffing loudly as his sudden confession, almost as if it was something that was meant to get under her skin.

"I don't give a shit!" she hollered, throwing her hands high into the air.

Peter's hazel eyes narrowed, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth; arms folded across his chest, the shirt material tightening around him, "So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, all night I've been trying to have a civil conversation with you, and every moment you find some way to disagree with me!" Peter leaned his head forward, rolling his eyes dauntingly at the flustered girl, "That's not-"

"And yet you still managed to fuck this up even more by not being able to keep it in your pants for two hours!" MJ knocked her elbows on to the table, causing all the glasses and silverware to shake, clanking against one another.

His jaw tightened, teeth grinding as she glared at him, lips pursed. He turned around in his spot briskly, checking to see how much of a scene they've managed to caused. He turns back and she has her phone gripped in her right hand as left was pushing down onto the booth, preparing to subtract herself from the situation.

"Oh! So you think just because I answered a call from a girl in the middle of this god-awful date, that means I don't know how to keep it in my pants?"

Peter's scratchy tone caused MJ to scoff once again, shaking her head slightly, "No, I really don't."

MJ shot him a taunting smile, and silence soon erupted between the two. They couldn't make eye contact with one another, their heads were swiveled around in opposite directions just to avoid from leaping across the table and attacking the other. The silence endured for a few minutes before MJ decided she had the boldness to comment one last time on Peter's seemingly intelligent move.

"It's guys like you that always do shit like this."

_What?_

Peter's chest was heaving with anger, whipping his head to face her mocking attitude. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing slip from between her lips.

_Guys like him? What kind of guy **was** he? _

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped, flicking his hand out in annoyance.

MJ shrugged, looking around the table to avoid serve eye contact with him, "It means, you're a twenty-year-old college guy who needs sexual interaction all the fucking time to fill some sort of _empty_ hole in yourself."

She looked down and then met his confused gaze for a split second before shrugging one last time, and attempting to push herself away from the table and out of the booth. Peter stuck his hand out, attempting to stop her from leaving the situation without an explanation, "Hold on."

She stopped, looking at him sheepishly, "Yes?"

"Just because I have sex doesn't mean I'm _lonely_." Peter clarified, throwing his hands out in exasperation. "It's what _everyone_ does!"

A chuckled escaped her lips as she threw her head back in humor, cackling at his defensive and worked up exterior, "Oh, I can't tell you how mistaken you are on _so_ many levels." She leaned back, crossing her legs over one another as she soaked in the glory she felt building up at his shocked expression. 

Peter leaned forward elbows laying flat on the table, "So, you're telling me, guys can't go without sex?" 

She thought for a second, cocking her head to the side, sticking her bottom lip out. She nodded silently, leaning her body onto the table, now in close proximity with Peter, "Well, I said guys _our_ age. But, now that you mention it, I think you're right."

Her whispers ring through his ears achingly harsh as he winces slightly at her manipulative manner. He looks at her with a slight mischievous glint in his eyes, "Is that so?"

She nods, shoulders hunched defensively. 

He shakes his head, licking his bottom lip as his jaw tightened, prepared to let her slide so easily, "I bet _you_ couldn't go without sex for a year."

MJ listens as the words slip from his thin lips, her stomach suddenly filling with a gust of nerves. She didn't expect his bewilderment to turn so quickly, yet the leaning of his body on the table along with the quirking of his lips caused her to narrow her eyes questionably. "I'm sorry, what?"

Peter smirked, "Girls can't do it either. I bet you fool around like _everyone_ does."

MJ glared, rolling her eyes once again. She felt as if the people surrounding quieted down just for this, the lighting in the area darkening as the seconds ticked by and the mocking look on Peter's face grew.

She sighed, nervously scratching the palm of her hand as he attempted to provoke him, "You're just-"

"Hm?" Peter pushed, raising his eyebrows in her direction. 

She swallowed harshly, biting the inside of her cheek as she contemplated how to respond to his forward explanation, "I don't-"

"Could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Go without sex for a year."

She stopped, eyeing him for a split second before biting down on her lip, contemplating how to react. The restaurant had become nearly vacant since the two of them begun their banter, and she felt as if the air surrounding the was growing thick with tension. 

She blinked quickly, laying her arm flat on the table, "Of _course_."

Peter pursed his lips, quirking one eyebrow up before looking around the area briefly, "Okay, bet."

"What?"

"I bet you couldn't go without any kind of sexual interaction for a year." Peter stuck his hand out jarringly, lightly pushing the glass away with his elbow. 

MJ clocked him, looking up and down at his new position, eyes squinting with complete regret as she soon realized she could never allow herself to be provoked endlessly by someone she just met, _especially_ someone like Peter Parker. 

She shot her eyes down to his muscular hand, just firmly planted out in the open, waiting for her harsh touch to confirm his wager, "Fine, I bet you couldn't do it even if you _tried_."

Peter chuckled lightly, shaking her cold hand tightly before releasing and lounging back in his spot. MJ shook her head once more, laughing breathily to herself, "I won't even see you. I'm taking a year off to study abroad."

Peter shrugged, "Get a friend to clock you." 

"Are we really doing this, Parker?" 

He smiled jokingly, rolling the sleeve that had dropped slightly from his movement back up to his elbow, "You bet your ass, Jones." His voice was scratchy as he grabbed his phone off the table and pulled himself out of the booth. 

MJ bit the inside of her cheek, mirroring his actions. They now stood in front of each other, scaling their figures scornfully.

"Well, good luck. You're _gonna_ need it." 

Peter smirked, licking his lips as MJ brushed past him harshly. "Game on, Jones."

**_The bet had begun._ **


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT — IM BACK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS STILL HAPPENING!! LOL IVE HAD TROUBLE WITH IDEAS BUT IM BACK ON IT NOW LMAO

WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS!


End file.
